


床伴

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	床伴

1.

“操，林在范你他妈给老子轻点。”

段宜恩正被人抵在门上操弄，破烂不堪的小木门吱呀吱呀的叫着。上面倚着的人衣服早被剥了个精光，露出身上一处处暧昧的红印。

“你接客的时候也这么骂？”

林在范把他的双手扣在后腰处，一下一下的卖力送进去。

“你他妈又不给钱。”

段宜恩挣了挣被人钳住的手腕，却换来一次更深的插入。

“今天工资都是你的。”

“老子塞牙缝都不够。”

“人也送你。”

“呸，倒贴我都不要……操。”

林在范用力磨了下后面敏感的那点，被按在门上的人软了身子，咬紧下唇才堪堪不叫出声来。

“不要怎么还射了。”

段宜恩软下来的分身还被林在范握在手里，浊液顺着木门开裂的缝隙流下来，在一片桃木的棕红中失去了痕迹。

 

2.

已经记不得是怎么认识对方的了，也许是因为同住在这片破破烂烂的地方，也许是因为有着相同的工作时间，又或者，只是因为对方抽烟的样子太过迷人，或者锁骨处的吻痕太过性感，于是便成了现在的样子。

他们的关系说来算不上情侣，但要说只是炮友，又好像没那么单纯。林在范曾把下巴贴在段宜恩的肩上问他，他们到底是什么关系，刚洗过澡的人头发湿的还在滴水，凉意被身体的热度蒸了去，只留下水珠兀自滑落着，让人觉得有些痒。

段宜恩推开他的脑袋，一句话都没说就栽进床里闭上了眼睛。林在范也没再追问，把卧室的床帘拉严，自己也躺上床，钻进被子里抱住段宜恩那副薄薄的身体。

段宜恩在有光的地方睡不安稳，所以下了夜班回家后总爱拉上窗帘，只不过现在，这件事有人帮他做了而已。

他们到底是什么关系呢？

他背对着林在范躺着，感受着他环在自己腰上的双臂和贴在下腹的手，指腹因为常弹吉他的缘故起了茧子，有些粗糙发硬，细看还略微泛着些黄色。

段宜恩得不出答案。所以直到晚上接客的时候，他还在想这个问题。

身上的女人正自顾自的耸动着，嘴里咿咿呀呀的不知道在叫些什么，头使劲朝后仰着，胸部正随着动作一颤一颤的，整个人的上身都紧绷着，像只将死的蠕虫。

段宜恩无聊的躺在她身下，看着女人自己把自己送上顶峰。硬只是他的职业素养，不代表他真的对身上这个老女人有什么想法，就算他虚伪的皱个眉叫上两声，也不过都是为了赚钱。

可如果他真的是这么看重钱的人，那又怎么会任由林在范一遍一遍的操弄，还不图他的一分一毫？

定义两个人的关系太难了，段宜恩觉得有些头痛。他决定就用最表面的词来描述他们两个人，叫床伴。

这个词说多情也多情，说无情也无情。

能成伴对于他们这种人而言，是何其有幸的事情。住在又脏又乱的平房里，门口的垃圾堆上天也没人来收拾，墙壁门窗的隔音效果几乎为零，做爱的，摔东西的，吵架的声音从四面八方钻进来，热水时断时续的，厕所也一直反味。能在这样的环境里找到一个可以做伴，可以共享身体，还可以共担肮脏的人，总是不容易的。

可要说无情也是真的无情。床伴，只是个存在于特定时间段和特定位置的人而已，不过是睡的比别人久一点，睡的次数比别人多一点，但终究还是个名不正言不顺，不知道什么时候就滚蛋的东西。

不是什么时候身上的女人已经爬下来躺进他的怀里，段宜恩回过神来哄人，眼神落在远处放着的皮包上。

既然林在范身上赚不到，那其他的时候，要能多赚一点就要多赚一点，把亏的那份补回来才行。

于是段宜恩以后每次接客的时候都会想起林在范。

 

3.

“你他妈又不带套。”

段宜恩自顾自的捏掉粘在身上的黑色。家里的门是贴皮的那种，用的时间一长，木纹的表面就都翻翘起来，变成脆弱的薄片，一压便会碎成屑粘在身上。

抱怨的人光着身子往浴室里走，黏腻的液体正顺着大腿内侧流下来，难受的厉害。

“赶紧把你身上的口红印洗了。”

这样的话段宜恩每次都骂，反正下次也是还会做的，久而久之也就对林在范没半点威慑力了。

“我看那大姐的包还不错，口红也应该是什么贵妇品牌吧。”

段宜恩说着，把后背往林在范脸前凑，弓起身来把那些醒目的红印送到他眼前。

“来，托我的福给你欣赏一下。”

林在范抬手把那些红色一一抹了去，却没能把那光滑的脊背变干净些，颜色被平摊到每一处他手指带过的地方，一个一个成了一抹一抹，照样难看的紧。

“呀，痒死了。“

段宜恩嘴上这样喊着，却还是等林在范停手了才直起身来。林在范顺势拍拍他的屁股，催他赶紧去洗澡。

 

4.

林在范是酒吧的驻唱，跟段宜恩一样，是个跑夜场的。白天裹在被子里闷头大睡，晚上背着吉他去到酒吧里工作。好在他声音确实不错，客人点的歌也都能唱上那么三四句，所以这份工作也就一直这么维持着。

但终归不是正经工作，也拿不到什么稳定的工资，钱全是看生意的，好的时候手头宽裕一点，不好的时候一日三餐都要省上一顿两顿的，所以他也只是在这片危房区买了间小屋，就那么屁大点地方，除了床也没剩下什么了。

他记得第一次遇到段宜恩的时候是凌晨5点，那天他下了班往家里走，因为店里这两天客人不多的事情有些发愁，点了根劣质的香烟抽着，烟油灼烧的味道呛的他直咳嗽，停下来之后又接着来一口，之后是更剧烈的一阵，像是在作贱自己一样。

倚在门口想把烟抽完再进去的时候，迎面走来一个人，看样子干巴巴的，瘦的要死。

“借个火。”

那个人说着，把自己指间夹着的那根烟贴上他嘴里的那根，天还没多亮，只有两只香烟相接的地方闪着橘红色的光，在路灯下显得那么不堪一击。

林在范把烧到滤嘴的烟头扔在地上，用脚尖碾碎，烟灰被压进砖缝里失去了踪迹。

段宜恩点着自己手里那根烟，才打量起眼前的人。吉他倒背在身后，一身衣服松松垮垮的，倒是有几分浪子的意味。那人却踩灭了烟头，停了个半分钟才抬起头来。

“怎么，怕我？”

段宜恩深吸了一口，憋足了烟气朝林在范脸上吹过去，面孔朦胧的不真实，却很美。

“没有，你挡着我家门了。”

林在范看着段宜恩，目光却不自觉瞥向他露出的锁骨上那块粉红的吻痕。

“做吗？”

“多少钱？”

“你有多少？”

林在范把裤兜翻出来，里面零零散散掉出来几张十块的。

“40。”

“够了。”

 

那时候的段宜恩，接客时小费都是千起的。

 

 

5.

睡多了两人就搬到了一起，反正作息时间也一样，就是在工作和睡觉之间多了个做爱而已，也花不了太多时间。

相处久了，林在范觉得段宜恩是个挺奇怪的人。天天跟他说话的时候嘴上都是骂骂咧咧的，一句好听的都没说过，倒是天天问候他家祖宗，可你就是很难从这个人身上看到什么坏处。一开始林在范以为是他长了张天使的脸，才美化了他的其他行为，但后来发现好像不是这样的。段宜恩总是在骂，可也总是一边骂一边接受着，每次他不带套的时候就会被骂大爷，可下次那个人还是照样爽的叫上天。有的时候客人少他就会早点下班，路上顺便捎点便利店的那种速食回去，那次煮面的时候忘了看火糊了一锅底，刚想倒掉的时候却被进家门的段宜恩拦住了，吸溜吸溜吃了个干净，吃完竟还夸他手艺不错。

林在范一直都知道段宜恩是做什么的，可他知道段宜恩的收入已经是很久之后的事情了。

说实话刚开始的时候是吓到了，那张卡里的积蓄，在这个城市买上个好地段三室两厅的房子是足够了。后来便是接踵而至的疑惑，比如为什么段宜恩一直住在这里。

林在范把光裸的人揽进怀里，用手摩挲着他的蝴蝶骨。

“为什么还住这里？”

“老子乐意。”

性事刚结束的人还没什么力气，说话也是嘟嘟囔囔的。瘫软着身体被人抱着翻了个个儿，段宜恩用头顶抵上林在范的胸膛。

“那以后会搬走吗？”

“不知道。”

段宜恩被折腾一通之后困的厉害，靠在林在范怀里迷糊着，半梦半醒的时候他好像又听见有人说了什么话，声音很小，模模糊糊的，但他已经顾不上回答了。

 

那时林在范问，

“那你会离开我吗？”

 

6.

那年圣诞，林在范花光了自己所有的积蓄给段宜恩买了个戒指。

他的所有积蓄是指他的工资，还有他那件几平米大的小房子。

戒指里面刻上了段宜恩名字的缩写，是他亲手刻上去的。本来还想刻上他自己的名字，后来想了想又作罢了，他怕段宜恩不喜欢。

但其实他做的事情，好像段宜恩从没有表示过不喜欢。

戒指套上手指的时候，段宜恩正光着身子躺在床上，高潮的余韵还没散去，胸口仍剧烈的起伏着。他抬起手看了看那枚戒指，又看了看脸有些发红的林在范，张开手要人抱着他去浴室清理。

之后那枚戒指便一直留在他的手上。

 

7.

那天林在范是被一群人的声音吵醒的，睁眼就看见厅里人来人往的，都穿着蓝色的工装。他赶紧穿好衣服起来，就看见段宜恩倚在家门口，指挥着那些人进进出出。

“醒了？收拾收拾你自己的东西。”

段宜恩看见林在范出来，把烟按灭在桌上，留下一点发黑的印记。

“你要搬走？”

“你小爷我找到金主了。”

段宜恩贴在林在范，笑嘻嘻的说。

“那我呢？”

段宜恩从口袋里掏出一个信封塞进林在范手里。

“礼物。”

等林在范拖着他的小行李箱，背着吉他出来的时候，已经是下午了。家里的东西被搬了个干净，剩下的家具也是空空荡荡的，一点人气的都没有。段宜恩倒是利索，只是收了个背包，其他的东西一概扔掉了。

两个人站在门前，看着那个他们曾生活过的小屋子。

林在范一直都没有缓过劲儿来。他确实一直在担心，未来有一天段宜恩会离开，但他没想到这天来的这么快，也来的这样毫无预兆。收拾东西的时候他不住的在回忆两个人的曾经，他恨不得把这间屋子里每一件有他们回忆的东西都带走，床，被子，毛巾，小锅……

一切的一切他都舍不得。

可当他看到段宜恩肩上那个瘪瘪的背包时，忽然觉得自己是不是太过矫情了。两人只是住在一起，除了做爱也并没有聊过什么别的。当初他以为的不提及便是对段宜恩的照顾，现在却成了两人感情的忘川。

其实和那些恩客没什么两样吧。

他猜段宜恩该是这样看他的。

“走吧赶紧的，我他妈都没舍不得。”

段宜恩潇洒的转身走开了，林在范就那样盯着他的背影，觉得自己好像从未了解过他，也觉得他的肩，似乎没有初见时那样窄了。

 

8.

信封里是一个地址，一张去g市的机票，和一枚戒指。

林在范把那枚戒指套进自己的手指上，却意外的合适。他本以为段宜恩的号码，他自己是戴不上的，毕竟他握住自己下身的手指曾是那样纤细。

段宜恩上了不知谁的车离开了，他自己也没什么好再留恋的了。人都走了，这间房子还有什么意义呢。

没有了。什么都没有了。

他坐上去往g市的飞机，看着脚下这片曾经生活过，爱过的土地越来越小，逐渐被丝丝缕缕的云气覆盖，最后消失在视野里。

或许，是该说再见了。

和段宜恩。和曾经的自己。

 

 

9.

可当林在范真的找到了那个地址时，一切都不一样了。

那个地方是间刚装修好的吉他教室，十几把吉他站在架子上排成队，老老实实的等在那里。再往里走有间小小的会客室，里面的有桌子和沙发，都用白色的塑料布遮着。

有样东西刺眼的竖在桌面上，林在范走过去看，是一个被扣在桌上的相框，里面嵌了张背影的照片，应该是段宜恩偷拍的他。

去他妈的再见。他才不要跟段宜恩说再见。

拨通段宜恩的号码，却传来冰冷的女声，她说您拨打的电话已注销。

泪一下子从眼眶里滚落出来，打在手中的相框上，模糊了那里的光影。

林在范抱着照片，在那里坐了一整夜。

 

 

10.

“林老师，有人打电话预定一对一的吉他课程。”

“名字电话留给我，我一会儿联系他。”

三年之后，他的吉他教室初有起色，名声打了出去，学生也逐渐多了起来。

林在范扒拉着手里的便当拨通那个电话，把饭挤进脸颊的一边，尽量让自己的声音听着干净些。

“您好，我是吉他教室的林老师，您上午电话联系我们说希望上一对一的课程是吗？”

“对。”

略有些低沉的声音从电话里传来，林在范觉得自己被噎住了。

“您贵姓？”

“叫我Mark就好。”

 

11.

最后林在范没能教这个名叫Mark的学生，因为他们一见面就一起滚到了会客室的沙发上。

身体交缠着，日久未经事却还是如从前一样的契合对方。

林在范伏在段宜恩身上卖力的进出着，逼问他为什么离开。眼泪打在段宜恩胸前，和当初他发梢滴下来的水一样带着凉意。

“我这副身体，前面被女人夹后面被男人插的，总要弄干净一点再来跟你的好。”

“我不在乎。”

段宜恩把腿盘在林在范腰间，抬手帮他抹掉落在脸上的泪，林在范这才注意到他指间，仍带着之前自己送的那枚戒指。

他停下来握住那只手，来来回回看了好几遍，又和自己手上的那枚放在一起比着。

“摘下来看。”

林在范摘掉两人的戒指，却发现内里的刻字变得不一样了。段宜恩手上那个加了他的名字，自己手上这个则刻着两人名字的第一个字母。

“我……我不知道……”

“太他妈蠢。”

林在范被失而复得的喜悦冲丢了神志。他哆哆嗦嗦的把两人的戒指戴回去，扑在段宜恩身上紧紧的抱住他，窝在他的肩头哭的像个刚找回了妈的傻儿子。

段宜恩紧了紧圈在林在范身上的双腿，不住扭动着身体。

“别哭了，你他妈快点动。”

 

 

12.

段宜恩当初确实走得潇洒，包里只装了几件衣服，一张银行卡和被压的平平整整的40块钱。

不复当初从那人口袋里掏出来时那副皱皱巴巴的样子。


End file.
